Talk:Lava Release: Rubber Defence
How do We Know? How do we know this is a dome? to me it looks more like a barrel of sorts. what do the rest of you think? (talk) 04:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Dodai#Lava_Release:_Rubber_Wheel (talk) 05:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I fail to see how a variant of a ball with two "sides" missing is a dome. SimAnt 05:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Its shape is more of a concrete pipe only made of rubber. http://sonnyphotos.typepad.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/06/25/p6240125.jpgUmishiru (talk) 05:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) At least they were on the right track with the wheel bit O.o?--Cerez365™ 12:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Its more of a tube or wheel. I say we change the name to one of those. Leaning more on Wheel.Umishiru (talk) 19:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Considering we can't seem to define what shape it is, we could simply call it "rubber protection", unless you're concerned by the potential puns, which is understandable. Omnibender - Talk - 21:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Looool. My mind is a smut-land XD. But I was thinking about more keeping it in line with thhe somewhat 'simplistic' naming of his techniques.Cerez365™ 21:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) This is a dome. This is a tube/pipe. Which looks more alike? This said, I'd choose Rubber Pipe. Or maybe Duct? Dunno, u're the English speaking community, you should know the most fitting term ;) Seelentau 愛議 21:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I am completely, utterly, one hundred per cent for using 'Lava Release: Rubber Protection'. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Why not Rubber Shield? --VolteMetalic (talk) 00:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Eh, when I think of shield I think of the traditional thing warriors wear on their arms. Lets start with a vote. Vote by posting the name of what you want it changed to. Options: Dome, Wheel, Tube, Protection, or Shield.Umishiru (talk) 00:25, October 31, 2011 (UTC) defense maybe. otherwise, tube Holyn (talk) 00:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I vote wheel. since it's too short to be a tube, a shield would be blocking on one side, a dome is on all sides not just front and back, protection is too vague even though we don't know enough about this technique. also wouldn't lava release: rubber defense or blocking also be good names for it since so little is known about it and that's the only angle wev'e seen it from? (talk) 04:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) My initial vote was 'Wheel'.. but 'Protection' is so... humorous... seeing as how we can toggle around the names of un-named techniques, I say we name it "rubber protection" for the LULZ.. :D Kevin krash (talk) 05:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Looks like a cylinder to me. A dome is a semicircle isn't it? Doesn't look like half a sphere to me :\ I do like the "Protection" name, but Dodai is more of a serious character so I highly doubt he'd have a name like that for a technique. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Protection sounds good to me. It's hard to really give it a name. It's open on two sides, so it isn't a dome. It's generally too wide to be a wheel but too narrow to be a tube. Cylinder is one option, but it's more generic than Protection. Sure, we know what shape it is, but with Protection, we at least know that it is defensive just by looking at the name. And generally, the rubber protection that people might think we are talking about is fairly cylindrical... Ryne 91 (talk) 05:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Rubber Defence is also a viable option, and that has the advantage of not being as pun-provoking as protection. Omnibender - Talk - 19:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Can we make a name for this besides RUBBER PROTECTION? It sounds like a condom. This just gives people another reason to make fun of anime. As you can see, this was suggested already. Omnibender - Talk - 23:15, November 4, 2011 (UTC)